The present invention relates to a device that may be hand-held or otherwise supported from a moving boat in the upper surface of a body of water, while permitting one to visually observe beneath the surface of the water, and particularly the underlying bottom in shallow water in search of shells, marine life, and the like.
Devices have heretofore been available for use in basically clear water to permit viewing of the underlying bottom from above with greater clarity than when only the naked eye is being utilized. In particular, such structures have been fabricated within the hull of a boat and as an integral part of the boat to permit persons riding in the boat to look therethrough and visually observe marine life, shells and the like beneath the surface of the water. These boat installed viewing devices have in general included a transparent panel that is secured to and forms a part of the bottom of the boat. Boxing is added about the transparent panel and extends upwardly therefrom to a point where one riding in the boat may conveniently look downwardly through the transparent panel to view the undersea life. Often, a second transparent panel is located atop the boxing to preclude the accumulation of dust, dirt, trash and the like atop the bottom transparent panel, and to avoid breakage of same.
Additionally, underwater viewing devices of various sizes and shapes have heretofore been constructed to permit one wading in the water to look through the device and visually observe activity below the surface of the water. This type device is generally equipped with some means for floatation of same. In use, therefore, one may simply push the device about in the water and look through a transparent panel for viewing beneath the surface. Structurally speaking, this type device normally employs a transparent lower panel with a floatation means located therearound, and may include other appurtenances for storage of shells, etc., openings for water drainage and the like. One such underwater viewing device that is currently being used around the Carribean Islands where the clarity of the water permits superb observation, is a simple wooden bucket having a transparent bottom.
All of the known prior art devices, including those specifically discussed above may be successfully employed in particular situations to enhance underwater viewing. There is, however, no known device that is satisfactory for utilization in conjunction with a moving boat where the device is not an integral part of the boat. Further, in this regard, obviously devices built integral with a boat are expensive, limit utilization of the total interior of the boat, can lead to leakage problems and could even sink the boat if broken. In general, such boat mounted devices are only present in boats that are being utilized specifically for underwater viewing, as opposed to conventional boating uses.
Particularly, the hand-held devices of the prior art referred to above, such as the wooden bucket with a transparent bottom, are not at all suitable for use in conjunction with a moving boat where the device is hand-held or otherwise suspended in the water over the side of the boat. Specifically, it is desirable when an underwater device is held over the side of a moving boat, that an individual holding the device be able to do so with minimal strength requirements. With the bucket design, holding same from a moving boat is quite difficult. The generally round shape of the bucket offers significant resistance to the water, to a point where it is difficult to keep the transparent bottom in the water for proper viewing. Also the bucket affords no convenient means for one to hold same. All-in-all, the bucket approach is unsatisfactory for use in conjunction with a moving boat. Due to the lack of availability of suitable underwater viewing device, however, the bucket is being utilized.
The underwater viewing device according to the present invention overcomes the problems of the aforementioned prior art devices. The present device is small and portable, and after use can be conveniently stored. As such, the structure of the boat, per se, is unaffected unless mounting brackets are utilized to suspend the device in the water. Expense of integral installation is thus avoided as well as the inconvenience attendant to a permanent installation. Furthermore, the device according to the present invention is not only provided with suitable means for the hand-holding of same over the side of a moving boat, but also the shape and general contour enable the device to move through the water with significantly less resistance than is experienced with known prior art devices.
Exemplary of the known patented prior art relative to the present invention in addition to that described above, are U. S. Pat. Nos. 2,404,556; 4,042,945; 3,081,726; 3,324,819; 3,506,332; 3,628,853; 3,808,621; 4,145,783 and 4,228,751.
None of the known prior art is believed to anticipate or suggest the underwater viewing device of the present invention.